1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for a television set and, more particularly, to a casing arrangement having a box like configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 3, a television set Vp including a conventional casing is shown. The basic components of the television set includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) 107 and a circuit board 108 serving also as a chassis for driving CRT. The CRT 107 is mounted on a cabinet 100 with securing screws 111 inserted in mounting bosses 101d. Chassis 108 is provided with a printed circuit board 108a which is completed with electronic parts 108b and switches 108d. The circuit on the chassis 108 is connected with the CRT 107 through connection wires 108c. Chassis rails 117 are installed on the cabinet 100, and the chassis 108 is fixed to the cabinet 100 by guide grooves 117a of the chassis rails 117. After installing CRT 107 and chassis 108 on the cabinet 100, a back cover 102 is installed on the cabinet 100 with back cover installing securing screws 116 inserted in the bosses 101e.
In FIG. 4, an inner view of a conventional cabinet 100 of FIG. 3, viewed from the rear side thereof is shown. Since there are a number of CRT mounting bosses 101d, back cover installing bosses 101e, reinforcement ribs, the cabinet 100 is of an extremely complicated structure. Furthermore, the cabinet 100 has a role of installing CRT 107 and chassis 108, and of decorating the appearance of the television set Vp.
As described above, in the casing of the conventional television set Vp, since the cabinet 100 is arranged to install CRT 7 and chassis 108 therein, the structure of the cabinet 100 is extremely complicated. When the cabinet 100 is formed integrally by plastic, the metallic mold for forming a cabinet 100 becomes complicated, and also the forming cycle or period required in forming the cabinet becomes long. Furthermore, there is such a problem that the molded piece may have defects due to shrinkage, weld, and so on.